Natsu Loses It
by Killkill123100
Summary: So this is a spin off of episode 171 where Lucy is beaten up by Minerva and Natsu snaps! Hope you like it! Also very dark so be careful reading.


**Hey guys! I wanted to make this really cool spin off of episode 171 where Lucy gets beaten badly by Minerva! Anyways! Here it is!**

 _ **(3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person)**_

"Lucyyyyyy!" Natsu screamed after his blonde teammate who he had just seen beaten by Minerva far past submission. Minerva looked at the fairy tail team running toward the big bubble of water that was used as an arena for this match and she dropped Lucy from where she was holding her from.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed before jumping into the air and catching her before she hit the ground. He landed a couple of seconds later putting Lucy down and putting his ear to her mouth. He heard breathing but it was ragged and shortened, obviously showing she was in pain.

He picked his head up and let his hair shadow his eyes, while the rest of the team got to them.

"Natsu! Is she okay?!" said Erza.

" _Step back…"_ Said Natsu, a cold shiver going down Erza's, Wendy's and Gray's spine as their ears registered the deathly tone that Natsu used. Suddenly everyone felt the air around them heated up and the temperature rise dramatically especially around Natsu, where the air bended and twisted with the sudden heat.

" _How dare you… You put her through so much pain that she didn't need to endure, and yet you did it anyway…"_ Natsu said coldly. Team Fairy Tail all took a step back and turned their heads towards Minerva who had opened her mouth.

"Hahahaha, she was weak anyway, you guys are nothing but scum, I can do anything I wanted anyway, It was a bat-" she said before Natsu screamed back

" _I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"_ The temperature spiked again. Suddenly he had burst into flames.

" _I won't forgive you for what you did to her, no… I'll make you go through the same pain. Not even that, you deserve worse."_ He said. They noticed that his whole shirt had gone and his back stretched out, blood red scales spread out and covered his back and arms.

He stood up slowly, paused and turned around…

" _I'm going to fucking kill you…"_ His skin had completely turned to scales and his fangs had sharpened enormously. His eyes had a red tint to them and his pupil's had turned to slits. His whole team took a step back and gasped.

" _What you did to her… for that… I'm going to fucking kill you"_ He said averting his gaze to Minerva, and before anyone could say anything he was gone.

Suddenly, they heard a crash. Like a flash of lighting he had jumped through the water arena and grabbed Minerva by the throat and smashed her into the floor.

As the dust cleared, Natsu was holding her neck in a one handed death lock. He heard her choking and gasping for breaths and tightened his grip, grinning and raising his fist.

Punch after punch, he forced Minerva back farther into the ground.

"Natsu! Stop! What do you think are doing?" Erza said. Natsu raised his fist one more time then shot a deathly glare that stopped her in her tracks.

Sabretooth was helpless to watch as their leader was getting viciously pummeled.

He looked back down, and grinned at the face of fear that he had received from Minerva.

" _Scary yes?"_ she slowly nodded. " _Good. Cause I'll be the last thing you will ever see in your short life Bitch…"_ He spat, baring his teeth and gruesomely ripping out Minerva's throat with his teeth. Her scream was halted by her choking and choking on blood.

 _He grinned one more time before lighting himself on fire and scorching Minerva's dying body, blood burning away and her existence disappearing, and after the dust cleared showed Natsu in the middle of a crater._

 _He quickly turned towards the petrified Sabretooth, and grinned a sickly grin._

" _You're next…" He chuckled before lunging towards their balcony and slaughtering their team…_

 **Oh mah lord. That turned much darker than I expected… o.0 Anyways that was what I wanted to do to their team after they did that to Lucy… I wanted so badly for Natsu to go on a rampage. Anyways for those who are wondering yeah the 4** **th** **chapter for Mating season is coming just give a bit more time kay? Bye!**


End file.
